My Non Normal Life
by pokemonwriter127
Summary: Noah is going to his friends when all of the sudden hes kidna-er..teennapped? Meh...join Noah on his wild adventure! "Ehm..as the journey continues!" pokemonwriter127
1. Chapter 1

Ok, ehm...Hello! Im going to be explaining ths storyline of the fanfiction ahead of you, enjoy!

So, the main character is Noah and hes a 14y old boy going to his friends and he takes a rest. He gets kidnap-er..Teennapped! He awakes tied up, and he gets thrown into a weird portal loke thing! From there he begins his adventure to get back! 


	2. The Lab

*BEEP BEEP BEEP!* I slam the alarm clock "SHUT UP!". "I hate that stupid alarm clock" I mumble with my face stuffed inside the pillow. I get up and drag my feed across my wooden floor. My name is Noah, Noah Valdad? Saymore and my freinds call me flash because I move as if I were on a suger high. But I prefer to be called Noah, so this is my strange story. I make my way to my wardrobe and lazily open it and put on my best clothes, an eevee shirt and jacket! I love the eevee character, its so cute! I realize that today is my day off, "YEEEEESSS!", "Honey are you ok!" My Mom calls from the first floor of my two story house. "Yes Mom!" I shout back I quickly make my way down the stairs not realizing that I may not see my house again. I wolf down my cereal and rush outside, then I go straight towards my friends to play pokemon cards with them, midway there I take a rest, I sit down on a park bench. I sit there for a minute when all of the sudden a arm goes across my mouth and then I black out. I start to wake up, and I hear voices. "I didn't mean him!" A deep, raspy voice said. "But sir!" A more loyal voice sounding voice said, "No Buts!" The deeper voice said harshly. "But he'll have to do...because im not waiting any longer!" A blindfold was removed and I saw I was tied down...I was in a lab of sorts, I saw a strange device on the ground in front of me, "Get ready to start the machine." I didn't bother looking at who said it. Then the device in front of me lighted up. 


	3. Portal!

Continuation of Chapter 2.

I had my eyes squeezed shut for a couple seconds, until the the light dissipated enough so my eyes didn't feel like they were on fire, then my jaw dropped as a saw a portal right in front of me. I tried to stuggle but to no avail, I was picked up by the butler like man, "Throw him in" the deep raspy voice of a man said. "Yes sir" said the butler that was holding me as he threw me into the portal like light, I felt as if I were flying for a second then my senses abruptly stopped as I was suddenly knocked out by what seemed like a invisible force. I heard little high pitched mewing like sounds that sounded a lot like several kittens, then little brown and white cute balls of fur came and licked my face, I then began to realize everything seemed smaller then usual , then I suddenly realized...that I was a child about eight or nine...and the brown and white cute balls of fur...they were little eevees. I gasped loudly which startled the little eevees, there were five...five little eevees and that they were just kits (Baby Eevees)...ones of the eevees which was a little larger the the others tore the rope apart with its sharp canines and set me free, "thank you!" I said "eve eevee eevee eve" it said with a big smile and I smiled too. Then two large eevees came out of a bush somewhere in front of me and approached me and was sniffing me I realized they were the parents, I giggled a high pitch giggle and then bursted out laughing as they started tickling me "STOP S-STOP I SURRENDER, I SURRENDER!" I screamed out while I was laughing my butt off, they finally stopped and I was gasping for air and I finally caught my breath, I sighed and said "I miss my family", I just smiled "I know I'll see them again one day!" I said reassuring myself. Then the bush in front of me rustled ane one of the eevees that I didn't notice was gone came back with what looked I say looked like a hearing aid... "whats this?" I said confused and it just gave it to me and I decided to put it in my ear, "Now no one will say im deaf cus' I have a hearing aid!" I joked and they didn't even chuckle, "These eevees are a bunch of party poopers" I said under my breath, luckily the eevees didn't hear that, I looked into the sky and saw clouds.  
Meanwhile in another dimension. "I wonder when hes getting home...hmmm...games!"  
Back in the POKEMON WORLD!pokemon...  
I finally looked back down, then I began smelled something...something sweet, so sweet that I practically teleported I went there so fast, I came across a bush with pink fruit on it,  
"Pecha Berries!" An eevee said, I nearly fainted when I heard that, "WHOA!" I screamed scaring them "o-oops sorry I was j-just so suprised that I could understand you!" I said with guilt, "thats ok!" The eevee said... this time I was less shocked and then the first time. 


	4. The Picking

PW127: Yo, welcome to another chapter!  
Noah: Great...  
PW127: I HEARD THAT YOU BAG OF CRA-  
Noah: Whoa! Lets start NOW! =~= Chapter 4: The Berry Picking I picked the pecha berry's off the berry bush, occasionally eating one or two. "These berry's are so good!" I said picking the berry's off the berry bush.  
"Yep, I think so too!" Said the eevee assigned with helping me, I noticed a forest full of berry trees/bushes, "I-I think im going to go ask for some help" I said in amazement..."Why I think we can do this by ourse-" he was cut off when he noticed the forest full of berry's "Oh..y-yeah you better should" and as soon as he was finished saying that I bolted for there den and he followed, we broke in and started half panting half screaming, also startling everyone, "WE-*GASP*FOUND A-*GASP*BERRY FOREST THING!?-*GASP*", "A BERRY FOREST!?" they all screamed in unison, they all immediately scrambled outside with huge baskets in there mouths, we all took off towards the berry forest, (you'll see why its rated T) "holy crap I have a friggin' army of berry pickers! We'll get so many berry's!" I thought. I saw a Cheri Berry Tree, Several Pecha Berry bushes, and a couple Chesto Trees, we got straight to picking, I found a old ladder somehow and started using it, while picking cheri berry's a newspaper got stuck on my face, "Huh?!Whoa AAHHH!" A couple pigys flew away in fear and most of the eevees jumped at the bloodcurling scream, they quickly rushed to my side, "Are you ok?!" one said "are you hurt!" Said another, I groaned "yeah...I-Im fine..." I said and I looked at the newspaper, a berry picking contest? In goldenrod?" I said. "Hey I know where goldenrod is!" The largest kit said "I can show you!", "ok show me!" I said, I quickly picked the eevee up and put it on my shoulder so it would seem as if he were a pet, "ok so...go through that bush and down the plain until you come across a tree in front of the tree theres a dirt path go left then right then go right again to a gate theres a security guard, give him this ticket that I found dropped telling when and where it would be, then he will let you through and show you through another forest to the contest beginning/end." The eevee said. I did all of that and saw a couple weepingbells along the way. We stopped at a hotel that we would be staying at. "I guess that you will have to stay with me..." I said, "I guess so" The eevee replied. 


	5. Chapter 5

Yawn! I yawned and got up making my way to the wardrobe and putting on clothes then I got back into bed and fell asleep. "Dude wake up, Wake up, WAKEE UPP" I fell off the bed suprised.  
"Ugh, what is it eevee" I said with tiredness in mah voice.  
"Its Twelve o' clock in the morning!" Said the eevee "Plus theres a big food festival on the first floor!"  
"WHAT?!" I said and I immediately jumped up and out the door.  
"Food, Food, Food, I love food yeah" I said with humor in my voice.  
I gasped for a good 3 minutes then finally stopped.  
"You finally stopped... 3" the eevee said "I HEARED THAT!" I said "im not suprised" the eevee replied.

I gobbled down my food.  
There was: Turkey, Mashed potatoes & Gravy, some Jell-O, and some peas.  
For pokemon: pokemon food, and pok?puffs so we ate it, "Boy this is so good that I got thirds!" I said.  
"me too, mee toooo..." the eevee said 


End file.
